


A prank yesterday

by mymusicalbox



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Pranking, Rated T for swearing, Tumblr Prompts, a tad of angst, based on the 'a prank today' pv, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not as if Marisa liked pranking people. It's that, call it fate or call it those three fairies that were there, that forced her into pranking people. Against her will. Totally. The start of this unhealthy yet luckily addicting habit had its origins that very day, in which someone did something that made them deserve being pranked. Maybe that day wasn't going to be that bad, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prank yesterday

It all started a rather normal day in which Marisa and Reimu were heading back after having defeated some badass vampire that decided spreading crimson mist all over Gensokyo was a good idea, just because she wanted to take a walk. That day, Marisa also discovered that loneliness is indeed painful, as that poor vampire girl hadn't left her room ever since she was locked there 495 years ago, what a pain. But there was _something_ even more painful than that, which was having to cope with Reimu's attitude, mostly based on superiority.

 

The thing was that the shrine maiden had been blessed with inherent abilities, and that made her strong, and above all things, _flawless._ It's not as if someone like Marisa Kirisame, an ordinary human with some knowledge in the field of magic, could be like her. The blonde was already used to being ignored even by paparazzi, she already knew that she wasn't like Reimu. In fact, she didn't want to be like her. Hell, she was just a grumpy shrine maiden who couldn't even understand why people never left money in her donation box.

 

Nevertheless, there was something _magical_ in the way Reimu Hakurei attacked the enemy, an outburst of magical, colorful bullets _sealing_ their fate and blowing up in the sky, like oh so fatal fireworks. And that was the thing that hurt Marisa the most. Sure, she would help the brunette in her task of solving incidents, but sometimes she felt like she was holding Reimu back.

 

It also ached like hell to admit that she was _jealous._ Luckily enough, being the master she was at ~~stealing~~ borrowing stuff and concealing, Marisa had managed to live like that. Until that day. While they were silently going to their respective homes, the witch had a lot of horrible images in her mind. She still could clearly replay that scene in her mind, when she arrived before the shrine maiden and despite fighting with all her will, none of her blows dealt any real damage neither to Remilia nor Flandre Scarlet.

 

But everything changed when Reimu got there, aggressively dragging her back, pulling on her arm while shouting “you stay away from this!”. And so she did. She stayed away and she witnessed those sister's defeat, as well as how Reimu's Fantasy Seal exploded in both the crimson sky and her clouded mind. She'd had enough. Enough of being hopelessly devoted to someone who would save her anytime, but would always state that she did so.

 

On their way home, the brunette's voice took Marisa out of her daze, bringing her back _once again_ to that unavoidably cruel reality.

 

“Marisa! Are you listening to me?” Reimu asked while staring at the sky, which was blue again after the disappearance of that horrible red mist.

 

“What do you want?” Marisa replied, obviously annoyed. She didn't want to talk to Reimu. At least not at that moment.

  
  
“My, my, are you alright? You'd usually be like 'those two were so weak! But well, we've cleared another incident' or something like that. Maybe their attacks hit you before I could save you from your reckless tempera-” The shrine maiden rambled, innocently. Apparently, she was still sure that she hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe she was right and the blonde was simply imagining things. Maybe her friend was just a nice person but she couldn't see it because admiration turned to jealousy.

 

  
“Stop talking like that! Stop thinking that you're better than me just because your firing power has a broader range than mine or just because your stupid powers were inside you even since you were a brat!” The blonde yelled, abruptly ceasing to walk. She was done for. She couldn't feign anymore.

 

“Wow, don't get so fired up, Marisa. I'm just stating the fact that I saved you. As I always do. You could have died. Maybe those items you use for firing your magic aren't that useful? You should get a new pa-” The brunette commented, only to get interrupted by Marisa standing right in front of her, locking gazes with her for which seemed the first time in ages. The witch's eyes were red, and kind of teary. On her end, Reimu's were just reflecting utter confusion.

  
  
“I told you to leave me alone already! I don't need neither you nor your stupid ass to save me!”The witched shouted yet again, clenching her fists. Alright, she wasn't that strong as the shrine maiden, but she didn't need to be reminded of it every time they were together.

 

  
“What the hell are you saying? Are you really okay, Marisa? Do you want me to help you?” Reimu asked, unable to react given the circumstances.

  
  
“Get away from me, you flawless bitch! I said I don't need you!” The blonde snapped, turning his back away from the shrine maiden and quickly heading to the forest of magic. Meanwhile tears had already started flowing freely from her eyes, she ran helplessly towards her destination.

  
  
“Flawless b- well, if you want to be like this, no one will be with you in your next incidents. Good luck with surviving, you hotheaded, brainless brat!” Reimu countered, angrily waving her fist, even though Marisa wasn't looking at her anymore. Anger could be easily identified in her voice, although there was some... _concern?_ Hidden in it. Whatever.

 

* * *

 

“Stupid Reimu! Stupid Fantasy Seal! Stupid danmaku! Damn her and her flawless mask! Damn her and her 'willing to help me'!” The witched shouted with fury, although she knew that she was alone at that time and that no one would hear her. It was not as if she actually wanted someone to hear her, though. She just wanted to reach her house, throw herself onto bed, _stop thinking about Reimu, Reimu's hair, Reimu's smile, Reimu's expression whenever she was eating under the sun and her eyes sh_ \- Oh, damn.

 

No. She couldn't just act like a brat which had been punished without eating candies. She needed to prove that she was as strong as the shrine maiden. Or even more. She'd prove her worth, she'd give Reimu a lesson, and that started by doing some research over powerful magic or finding a new pair o magical items. Thankfully, her habit of storing things that could always be useful, was the perfect solution for her problem.

 

Or that had been the case if she hadn't found out that the door of her humble house was open, and three mischievous figures were inside, giggling madly as they threw whenever they found far away from the little place they were in. As they were busy being careless burglars, those three were completely caught by surprise when Marisa heavily stomped the ground up, triggering a loud thump that echoed throughout the house and its walls.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Marisa said, pointing at them with her index finger, as if trying to emphasize how angry she was.

 

Those three were Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire and Luna Child, the fairies of light. She had heard of them before. The first time, it was from Cirno, who was impossibly angrier because it seemed like those three had destroyed her house. Not that it mattered, though. The second time, she had heard about them from Alice, who had a lot of dolls to sew because one day, she left without locking the door and those three sneaked inside her house and destroyed the poor Shanghai, Hourai and everything within their reach.

 

“It's prank day!” Sunny proclaimed, energetically.

 

“It's prank time!” Star agreed, throwing her fists in the air.

 

“We came here to pay a visit. Oh, and to prank you, too” Luna concluded, an amusing smile on her lips.

 

“You came here to prank _me?_ Do you want me to Master Spark your scrawny fairy bodies?” The witch snapped, cracking her knuckles. Her previous fight with Reimu still had effects on her, so she wouldn't control herself anymore. Not after all those secrets she had been bottling up for ages.

 

“Well, you're one of the few people we haven't pranked yet! Because we're the prank masters!” Sunny claimed, way too proud of their status as 'prank masters'.

 

“We are, we are!” Star agreed with her as she nodded.

 

“We have pranked everyone in this forest!” Sunny added, proudly.

 

  
“Everyone, everyone!” Star cheered, supporting her companion's statements.

 

“And soon, we will have pranked everyone in Gensokyo!” Sunny concluded, speaking louder than she had before.

 

“Every-” Star abruptly ceased both his nodding and her sentence, as reality somewhat seemed to sink in her head.

 

  
“Wait, you two. Don't forget about her” Luna said, a serious tone in her voice.

 

 

“Oh, right...” Sunny murmured, averting his stare from everyone and fixing it on the floor instead.

 

  
“We can't prank her...” Star muttered, copying Sunny's motions.

 

“Wait, who are you referring to?” Marisa asked. What were those three talking about? Weren't they 'the prank masters'? Hell, they even managed to trick Alice! Alice Margatroid!

 

  
“T-the Hakurei shrine maiden, of course. She's so strong and no one can beat her, not even by pranking” Sunny stuttered, nervously. She was obviously kind of ashamed.

 

“Sadly enough, that's the truth” Luna added, a saddening frown in her face. Even though she knew how reality was, it was still kind of disappointing.

 

“The truth, indeed” Star agreed, with nothing left to stand up for.

 

That little talk that those three were having lighted an almost broken light-bulb inside Marisa's mind. She knew how to make Reimu pay for all that she had done to her. Finally, she had found a way to avenge herself.

 

It was not as if Marisa liked pranking people. It's just that, call it fate or call it those three fairies that were there, that _forced her_ into pranking people. Against her will. Totally. The start of this unhealthy yet luckily addicting habit had its origins that very day, in which _someone_ did _something_ that made them deserve being pranked. Maybe that day wasn't going to be _that_ bad, after all.

 

“I'll help you” Marisa said in a rush, a prominent smirk on her face. Marisa Kirisame, the ordinary magician, _the best ordinary magician_ , was back.

 

“Really?” The three fairies asked in unison, an undoubtedly mischievous but yet happy gleam in their eyes.

 

“Of course! Marisa Kirisame is here for you to come up with the best prank ever!” The witch exclaimed effusively as the three fairies accompanied her claim with countless 'yay!' or 'for the best prank ever!' Things were about to become interesting. _Let's see how you handle that, Reimu._

 

* * *

 

“Listen carefully to me, because I'll just say it once. Okay, so: every night, Reimu grabs her donation box and carries it to the inside of the shrine, she leaves it in her room. Right next to the table where she has lunch. Apparently, she became obsessed with the idea of Yukari stealing her money or something, so she decided to watch the box most of the time. Which is kind of ridiculous, because Yukari can do what she wants with boundaries, but we're not here to argue that sillly shrine maiden's logical thinking. The plan is the following one: early in the morning, Reimu goes out and leaves the box on its usual place, as she starts sweeping the surroundings of the shrine. We'll go there. You'll hide behind the shrine and I will see Reimu carrying the box. I'll tell her to stop because I have something to tell her. Then, as she trusts me because I'm her friend, she'll let me place the box inside the shrine and lock the door properly. But, plot twist, _I_ _won't do that._ I'll go where you are and motion for you to come inside the shrine. Then, I'll let you come inside as I leave the box there and pretend to lock the door. Once you're there, you'll fill the food on the table (those yummy buns) with green paste. You'll also fill the box with green paste _. Add a few money before, too. That'll make it funnier. And that's it. Did you understand the plan?”_

 

“I have a doubt!” Star claimed, while raising her hand as a good student would do.

  
  
“Really? I thought I had said that I'd only explain this once... well, there's no helping it. Which doubt?” Marisa let out, placing her face on her right hand as she narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance.

  
  
“Why does the shrine maiden eat buns? Star wondered, cheerfully.

  
  
“As if I knew! Do I look like I know everything about her?” The blonde countered while slamming both of her hands on the table, which triggered little jump scares from the three fairies.

 

 

“Well, you don't. But I'm sure you would like to” Luna said, calmly. Her gaze was strongly locking with Marisa's, as if she was sure that what she had said was completely right. And it was, because the heavy blush that blossomed right on Marisa's cheeks hat just reassured that that statement was totally right.

 

  
“Oh, nice one, Luna!” Sunny told her friend while shaking her shoulders cheerfully, proud of the fairy's deduction abilities. Luna was indeed the most mature of the three. “And about the prank, we're all okay with it, so let's start with it as soon as possible!” Sunny stated, as the other two nodded and exchanged gazes, excitement palpable in their gestures.

 

“It's settled, then. Reimu performs her sweeping duties around 7AM, so she'll do that box thing at 6:45AM. Be here at 6AM. Prepare for the greatest prank ever!” The witch announced while waving her hand. Things were _definitely_ going to become interesting from now on.

  
  
“BEST PRANK EVER!” The three fairies shouted as they left Marisa's house, her cheery voices strongly ringing in the witch's ears.

 

* * *

 

The following morning at 6AM, the three fairies were indeed in front of Marisa's house, just as the witch had told them. Before leaving in order to reach the shrine, the blonde explained the plan one last time, because even though she was tired of those annoying fairies, she _really_ wanted to make Reimu angry. And she would. Oh, of course she would.

 

When they arrived at the place, the box wasn't outside, which meant Reimu hadn't gotten out the shrine yet. Everything was going just as Marisa had planned. Nonetheless, a few minutes after their arrival, the fairies went to hide behind the shrine, but near enough to control what was happening.

 

Then, a sleepy and disheveled Reimu left the shrine with a box on her arms. Before approaching her to start the next phase of the plan, Marisa took a moment to appreciate the view in front of her. Reimu's bedhead hair, her tired eyes, her agape mouth which apparently couldn't stop yawning, and the insistent morning sun lighting everything up, caused Marisa's chest to _flutter._ But it was because of _excitement, of course._ The biggest prank ever was about to be played, for god's sake!

 

Snapping her stupid thoughts off her mind, the blonde approached the brunette while waving her right hand.

 

“Hey, Reimu! I came to talk to you”. She said, feigning joy and trying to emulate a genuine smile on her lips.

 

“Oh, Marisa... I was... going to visit you today because I kind of also want to talk to you, so... nice timing, I guess?” The brunette said, eyes blown wide as she found the witch's orbs staring at her poor silhouette.

 

“It'll take some time, so you should leave the box in the shrine. Give it to me, you can start sweeping! Wait for me right here, okay?” The witch said as fast as she could, taking the box off Reimu's arms and running towards the shrine. When she was sure that Reimu wasn't watching her, the witch silently approached the fairies and let them enter inside the room. When she got outside, Reimu didn't seem much more awake than before. However, she was still annoyingly beautiful.

 

“Wow, Marisa. You didn't even give me enough time to reply, that was so like you. Ah... where was I going to...” The shrine maiden uttered, sheepishly. It looked like she was struggling to convey something important within her words.

 

“I wanted to tell you something, Reimu. I...” Marisa started. Everything for the plan's sake. Yes. The plan. _Nothing more, nothing less._

  
  
“I'm sorry” The both of them said, in unison while shutting their eyes, unable to look at each other. When the blonde opened theirs, she was gratified by a blushing Reimu. The Hakurei shrine maiden... being sorry? What did she miss? Was she the one being pranked? But that was yesterday!

 

“What?” Marisa asked in disbelief. That couldn't be happening, seriously.

 

“I-I may have been too tough with you. I've never wanted to act presumptuous just because I'm a shrine maiden. I... I've never considered myself better than you. I look up to you. I love how bold you are, even though most of the time you _'_ re stupidly reckless. But I just love how you don't hesitate to do what you have to and... I just... I'm in love with you, okay? Maybe I was... subconsciously being a prick because I wanted to impress you? And now I'm giving you the weirdest confession ever. Oh well, at least I tried. Marisa?” Reimu sputtered, her blush spreading all throughout her ears and even her neck. She had started rather hesitant at first, but when the confession reached its peek, her usual seriousness was back. This was Reimu Hakurei. The Reimu Hakurei she despised for being 'perfect'. The Reimu Hakurei she looked up to for the same reason. The Reimu Hakurei she loved just because she was _her._

 

Unable neither to blush harder nor to utter a single word, Marisa took a few rushed steps towards the shrine maiden and hugged her as strongly as she could. She didn't know when she had starting crying, but she didn't care about her wet cheeks, as she was way too busy softly placing her lips on Reimu's, _sealing a deal_ with the shrine maiden. Although the kiss was short, simple and sweet, Marisa felt happy again. There was no need of stupid pranks, revenge or whatever. Everything was okay again.

 

_Wait. Pranks. Those three._

 

“Marisaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The prank is done and you're late!!!!!!! we already did as you told us” Sunny screamed from the entrance of Reimu's room, loudly enough to be heard from the distance. _Crap. Damn those noisy fairies!_

  
  
“We filled the buns with green paste! And the box with the money inside, too!” Star added while waving her hands, trying to draw Marisa's attention to them.

  
“And congrats for ruining the best prank ever” Luna announced, sarcastically.

 

“Best prank... ever?” The shrine maiden muttered with a frown as she clenched her fists in rage. “What's that about, Marisa!??!?!?”

 

“Ah........ n-nothing serious.... I just.... I was angry... and you know... I saw them pranking me and... and...” The blonde stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck out of embarrassment.

 

“And? You can't even plan a good prank? For crying out loud! I'll show you what _a good prank is”_ Reimu sighed, completely overwhelmed by how ridiculous the situation was. At least the awkward love-dovey atmosphere from before had more or less vanished.

 

And Reimu pranked her, indeed. Though it wasn't exactly an ugly prank. Still, Marisa had to sell her stuff in order to buy new buns for Reimu, another box with money inside and a new ribbon. Just because Reimu said so. She was a shrine maiden, after all. But for once, Marisa was _totally okay with it,_ without needing to fake her true feelings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After months, here I am with another Touhou fanfic! This was a prompt I got on tumblr a few months ago about "sweet ReiMari starting as something wrong/accidental" Ia pologize bc this prompt got changed 2 times and it took forever for me to write it... Exams, lack of ideas and inspiration did this, and I'm sorry. But my motivation is back and now I can write, so, I'm here again!
> 
> Sorry for OOC and the possible typos, since I'm Spanish and this wasn't beta-read. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to contact me or to toss me some requests at weakeninghope on tumblr!


End file.
